


Je crois que j'ai trouvé

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Français | French, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, Probably ooc, Relationship(s), Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-04
Updated: 2005-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courte fic Greed/Kimblee, POV de Greed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je crois que j'ai trouvé

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me ressemble.

Il est beau.

Il est fou. Vraiment fou.

Il en veut. Beaucoup.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me ressemble pas.

Il est froid. Glacial.

Il est ce que je ne suis pas et fait ce que je ne sais pas faire.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé un peu de tout. Un peu de moi, un peu d'autre. Ce que j'ai, ce qui me manque.

Ouais. Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Je le veux. Je veux beaucoup de choses. Et il est beaucoup de choses. Je le veux.

Ma main sur son épaule. Mon bras autour de sa taille. Ma bouche sur la sienne. Je le veux.

Indifférent, glacial, il me regarde, mais son regard ne veut rien dire. Salaud. Tu ne me montreras donc pas que tu m'aimes.

Indifférent, glacial, il me regarde sans sourire, il me regarde sans rougir, il me regarde sans rien dire.

Sa main sur mon épaule. Son bras autour de ma taille. Sa bouche sur la mienne. Je le veux.

Il sait ce qu'il fait, il le sait très bien, le beau salaud, il le sait très bien. Alors je tourne, je tourne, je tourne, en bourrique.

Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir assez facilement, crois moi.

Alors je mets ma main sur son épaule. Je mets mon bras autour de sa taille. Je mets ma bouche sur la sienne.

Et il sourit. Il sourit. Parce qu'il a ce qu'il voulait, et il l'a eu sans rien faire.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me ressemble sans me ressembler

Il est beau, il est fou, et il en veut beaucoup, mais il a toujours ce qu'il veut, lui, mais il parle peu, lui, mais il sourit peu, lui.

Je le veux. Et je l'ai.


End file.
